Chaos!
by murder-JW
Summary: Vegeta möchte einen Führerschein machen.....! Relativ kurz....habt erbarmen, meine erste story!!! R/R
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hi, ich bin die ältere Schwester von der Jessica, die hier ebenfalls registriert ist (Julie Ann Fox), meine Schwester ist erst 9 Jahre alt und schreibt etwas über DB/Z/GT, bitte habt erbarmen mit ihr, wenn euch die geschichte etwas gefällt hinterlasst doch einen kleinen krümel an review für sie, sie würde sich wie ein Honigbär drüber freuen, habt respekt, ja?  
  
Chaos!  
  
Kapitel 1; Der Führerschein  
  
"Vegeta, jedes mal muss ich von Papa gefahren werden, mach doch endlich einen Führerschein!", das ging Vegeta gerade durch den Kopf.  
  
Er lag wach im Bett und dachte nach, "Son Goku hat schon längst einen Führerschein", sagte Bulma gestern Abend.  
  
Vegeta war es egal, das er keinen Führerschein hatte, aber Kakarot hatte einen Führerschein und deswegen musste Vegeta auch einen kriegen, egal was passierte!  
  
Er ist schließlich der Prinz der Sayajins! Und Kakarot ist nur einer des Volkes, der nur wegen seines Freundes ein Super Sayajin geworden ist!  
  
Das ging Vegeta tierisch auf den Geist, denn er wollte unbedingt stärker und hübscher als Kakarot sein. Den Führerschein zu machen wäre das einzige womit er Kakarot schlagen könnte!  
  
Vegeta entschloss sich schließlich weiter zu schlafen.  
  
Um 6 Uhr wachte Bulma auf, denn sie war früher ins Bett gegangen als Vegeta. Vegeta hörte das sie aufgestanden war, aber dann fielen ihm auch schon wieder die Augen zu.  
  
Bulma kochte Kaffee und musste feststellen, das Trunks schon nach Son Goten geflogen war.  
  
Sie setzte sich mit einer Kaffeetasse in der Hand an den Küchentisch und las ein wenig Zeitung.  
  
"Wow, Son Gohan ist in der Zeitung zusammen mit Videl und Pan! Es sieht so aus, als hätte Son Gohan eine Preis gewonnen!", sagte sie als sie die Zeitung aufschlug, aber dann fiel ihr auch schon wieder der Führerschein ein..Vegeta hat noch keinen..sie musste zu ihm gehen und ihm sagen, das er heute unbedingt einen Führerschein machen sollte!  
  
Sie ging zum Schlafzimmer und sah das Vegeta nicht mehr im Bett lag. Das Fenster war offen und auf dem Nachttisch lag ein Zettel von Vegeta, Bulma erkannte es an seiner Handschrift, in fast unlesbarer Schrift.  
  
Dort stand: "Du hattest vielleicht recht, ich sollte, nein, ich werde einen Führerschein machen, weil Kakarot auch einen hat!"  
  
"Oh nein, Vegeta ist zur Fahrschule geflogen. Ich muss ihn zurückholen! Ohne mich kann er dort nicht hin!", schrie Bulma.  
  
Sie ging zu ihrem Vater. Dort schrie sie ihm direkt ins Gesicht: "Papa! Fahr mich SOFORT zur Fahrschule, Vegeta wird wahrscheinlich die ganze Fahrschule zerstören wenn er den Führerschein nicht kriegt!"  
  
"Ja, aber die Fahrschule ist 260 Kilometer weit weg!" wieder sprach er, doch Bulma lies nicht nach: "wenn wir jetzt noch Rumstehen und Däumchen drehen, wird Vegeta die ganze Fahrschule zertrümmern!"  
  
Ihr Vater sprang auf, nuschelte irgendwas und zog sich dann die Jacke an. 


	2. Chapter 2 Glück gehabt!

Kapitel 2; Glück gehabt!  
  
Bulma und ihr Vater fuhren etwa 4 Stunden als sie ankamen fragte Bulma einen Fahrlehrer: "Haben sie einen Mann mit schwarzen abstehenden Haaren gesehen, ungefähr so groß? (A/N: Dabei machte sie mit ihren Händen die Größe Vegeta's aus)Wenn ja, wo ist er hingefahren?"  
  
"Nun ja, äähm, ich glaub' schon er ist glaube ich in diese Richtung gefahren. Er hat seinen Fahrlehrer angeschrieen als würde jemand hinter ihm sein!", sagte er nachdenklich und zeigte in die Richtung wo er hergefahren sein sollte.  
  
Bulma ging mit ihrem Vater im Schlepptau los in diese Richtung.  
  
Wenige Minuten später fuhr ihnen Vegeta schon entgegen mit einem schadenfrohen Gesichtsausdruck und stieg aus dem Auto aus.  
  
Bulma rannte Vegeta sofort in die Arme doch Vegeta (A/N: Wie er ist!) riss sich los und sagte: "Ich habe den Führerschein nicht für dich gemacht, ich habe ihn für mich gemacht, denn Kakarot hat auch einen!" (A/N/Schwester: Gute, eine eigenartige Theorie von meiner Schwester, erst für sich selber dann doch wegen Kakarot, nenene)  
  
"Immer musst du alles besser wissen können, und stärker sein außerdem kannst du darin nicht besser sein denn: Son Goku hat ihn schon länger, den Führerschein!", sagte sie, fast ohne Luft zu holen.  
  
Aber es nützte nichts denn; Vegeta hatte sich etwas gemerkt, was Bulma sich nicht gemerkt hat.....  
  
Es war das Son Goku seinen Führerschein verlegt hatte und das klärt alles! (A/N/Schwester: kA was das klären soll, aber meine kleinere Schwester hat es so geschrieben!!) 


End file.
